A New Life
by JojiStar9525
Summary: Lucy goes on one last mission with Natsu and Lisanna, things go wrong and now she has to start anew. I do not own Fairy Tail also I'm bad at summaries. New at writing so I hope it's good... Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

~I hope you all like this story. This one has better writing than the first one I wrote on here~

Chapter 1: Why?

I was sitting at my table in the corner of the guild, Fairy Tail, reading my book. I have long blond hair and brown eyes. Lately, only Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, carla and Thunder God Tribe and Master have been paying attention to me. I guess things like this will happen.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked. Why did he call me Lucy? He always calls me Luce.

"Go on a mission with Lis and I. We will make it the last one before you are taken off Team Natsu," he said with Lisanna at his side.

"Last mission?" I asked warily.

"Yupp! We are going to kick you off the team because you always have to be saved," Lisanna finally spoke.

Why would they do this? I thought that they were all about nakama, family. This only just started after Lisanna came back from the "dead" a month ago.

"Yeah. Lis is right, you always have to be rescued by me. Anyways, go on this mission with us first," he said surprisingly cheery.

"Fine. I'll go," I said bitterly.  
Where are Erza and Gray anyways? They are part of the team too. They would never agree to this. At least, I hope they would not agree to it. I should probably get to my house so I can pack though.

"Bye mina," I yell walking out of the guild, getting few replies.

While walking home I jump up and balance on the edge of the river. What has gotten into them lately? Everyone has been acting different, and meaner. Throwing my bag onto my bed when I got home, I started picking out some clothes. Black tanktop, blue crop top and ripped, white jeans were put into the bag. Along with my toiletries and a first aid kit. Then, because it was late I went to sleep so I can be well rested for the mission tomorrow.

*An all magical time skip*

While we were all in the middle of the mission we came upon a cliff. Natsu and Lisanna stood behind me, most likely still looking for the herb that we need. I should probably get back to looking, too. The view was so wonderful I could not help but look at it. Rolling hills in the distance, a small river winding through the hills and the sun sitting high above them. While admiring it I felt pressure on my back. The next thing I knew I was falling.

"Lucy!" That voice it's Loke.

"Hime!" That was Virgo yelling.

I realized, that I was falling. I was falling to my death. Natsu, or Lisanna must have pushed me. I was scared to die, I didn't want it to be my time yet. I still had so much left to do in life. And so I screamed. Then, that, is when he came. I felt warm, comforting arms surround me. Opening my eyes and see the most sinfully, beautiful face ever. The man had hair pitch black and eyes red like blood. We were floating up. Why is this man saving me? I remember reaching a ledge that he set us on. Not the one I fell from, this one is lower.

"Who are you?" I asked with a stutter, damn.

"I, miss, am Zeref," he said with a voice like silk.

"Well I, sir Zeref, am Lucy," I say with a curtsy.

Giggling slightly, I then remember the fall. He saved me? But where was he before that. No one was near Natsu, Lisanna and I. How could this man have gotten to me so quickly?

"May I ask why and how you saved me," I asked nervously," not that I'm complaining."

"I shall tell you but only if you sit with me," Daku sat down against the side of the cliff.

"Sounds fair," I sat down next to him.

We talked until sunset, then I left to go home. Zeref was evil, and I could never forgive him. However, I can't ignore him, for as I found out we are related. Why must I have been cursed with him. Why did I get cursed, with him I do not deserve this. Those questions run through my mind all the time. When I got back to the guild everything was a mess, blood was everywhere. Splattered on the walls, puddles of the thick, dark red liquid I'm so many bodies. Corpses of people, complete and pulled apart, lay on the floor. Who could have done this? Zeref? But why would he do this?

"Oh right. He is evil, the Dark Mage, I am such a baka," I whisper to myself.  
Walking around the guild I try to find people who are still alive. No luck so far. When I got the corner of the guild where I normally sit there was a message. It was, obviously, left for me. "Now I am the only one you will ever be with!" was written sloppily in blood.

"L-Lucy? Is that you?" I heard someone say.

Turning around, I search for who spoke. Looking across the guild I see a head of blue hair move. Wendy? No, she is just a kid, she cannot die yet! Running over to her I grab my communication lacrima from my bag to call Porlyusica. I hope she will pick up, she tends to not like humans. Picking up Wendy's head I softly place it in my lap.

"I do not blame you, Lucy-neesan," That was the last words she got out before she died.

The lacrima rang out its calling tune, although, that went unnoticed by me. As I was screaming and morning the loss of my sister, my guild, my friends. Standing up I grab Wendy's body in my arms and walk out of the guild to burry her. She needs a nice resting place, along with everyone else in the guild. I walk to a clearing in the woods behind the guild, there is a gentle breeze and I know it will be the perfect place.

~There you go! I hope you like it better. I put a lot more work in it since I used it for school. I will have the next chapter out around the end of the month~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Whoop! Next chapter, constructive criticism is helpful! I'm still learning how to write~**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Last chapter~**

 _I walk to a clearing in the woods behind the guild, there is a gentle breeze and I know it will be the perfect place._

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

After burying the most important people to me I went back to the guild. Standing inside near the door I look at my dead nakama. Feeling tears start to leak out I quickly wipe them away. I probably look terrible right now, but, who wouldn't after seeing their family dead. _Splattered across walls and floors._ Hearing the door creak open I spin around grabbing my whip. Through the light shinning from outside I see a male figure with icy white hair. _Lyon?_ Why would Lyon come here and of all the times it had to be now.

"Lucy? What happened?," I could hear his unasked question. _Why is everyone dead_?

"I don't know what happened or why. They were just... dead when I came back."

"There are people missing from here," Lyon looks around the guild.

"I already buried them, I haven't gotten to the others yet," I say looking at the ground.

 _The blood covered ground. It's all my fault that my family is dead. All because of me..._

"C-can I see Gray?" He whispers," I came to visit him, and Juvia...but now this"

 _"_ Of course, here follow me," I walk out of the guild and head to the clearing from earlier.

Feeling the cold air behind be from the ice-make mage I don't look back to see if he is keeping up _._ As I walk through the forest I wonder how many times I'll have to do this for the others. Not of them really had and family outside of the guild to take their body. Maybe I should cremate them? No, they must have had a plan, plus only Natsu would like being cremated most likely. I see the beginning of the clearing and step aside for Lyon to continue on. Seing him walk to Gray and Juvia's grave markers. Stepping back to give him as much privacy as possible I start to think. What troubles me is why would Natsu and Lisanna push me off a cliff in the first place. Sure they may not like me anymore but killing me seems a bit far. I'll have to contact the Magic counsel to tell them what happened. I should probably leave out the part about Zeref unless it's Doranbolt, Mest whatever his name it. He seems trust worthy enough. Lost in my thought I didn't notice that Lyon was standing in front of me till he called put my name.

"Thinking?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just don't know how this could happen," I whisper, "The whole guild is gone, even Master."

"How about we get you to your apartment to clean up," Lyon says seeing all of the blood on me.

 _There_ is _a lot on me..._ Nodding my head I silently walk to my little apartment in town. I can feel the looks people are giving me, the blood on me. I didn't kill anyone so why do they look so scared, oh right, they don't know that. Unlocking my door I walk in and tell Lyon to sit at the couch while I wash up. I go to my dresser and grab sweatpants, tank-top and undergarments (A/N such a weird word). Walking into the bathroom I take a hot shower and wash myself of. Getting dressed I look at the clock to see I was in there for fifteen minutes. Too long, Lyon was waiting.

"Sorry it took so long," I sit down on the opposite end of the couch from him.

"It's okay, I didn't even notice."

 **Lyon P.O.V.**

When I walk onto the house Lucy tells me to sit at the couch. Sitting on the couch I look around the house and notice how cozy it looks. Sitting and thinking I just can't believe that Gray is gone, the whole guild for that matter. Gray and I had just started to get along more, visiting each others guilds. Now that's all gone, but what I feel must pale in comparison to Lucy's feelings. Her whole family died in one day, and he had to burry them. Though, I wonder why Natsu wasn't buried with the others I saw, weren't him and Lucy close? Continuing thinking I didn't notice when Lucy came into the loving room. Noticing the clock say tat fifteen minutes has passed I then hear Lucy speak.

"Sorry it took so long," She sits on the couch too.

It's okay, I didn't even notice." Which is true.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." Awkward silence.

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you before I buried Gray, I wasn't thinking that you might have wanted to do something," I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"It fine Lucy. I bet he would want to be the one others anyways. He is, was, all about nakama,"

"If you are sure. I was thinking about contacting the Magic Counsel to tell them," She has such a strong feeling to her right now.

How does she look so strong, maybe she is just holding it in like I am, I feel like I could break at any moment at the wrong words. Does she feel that too? Probably. Anyways contacting the counsel is most likely the best choice. Just, maybe not right now, or today in general. I may be strong, but I'm not that strong.

"Sounds like a good plan. Can we uh do it tomorrow though? What happened is still fresh in my mind."

"Of course, I don't think I would be able to do it today either.."

Standing up I try to change the subject for now, "Do you have any tea."

"Yes, I do," She looks relieved, _she didn't want to be on that subject either._

 **~I'll have the next chapter up in about a month! Feed back is wonderful, no hate please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Okay, next chapter! If you have any advice for my writing/story go ahead and PM me. Sorry this took so long but life happened, my updates with sometimes take a while because of home problems, but I will try to keep it to monthly updates. Oh yeah and just so you don't get confused the italicized in the beginning means it's a dream~**

 _"Come on honey, I have to go meet someone in the garden, "the lovely voice of her mother rang through the room, "It's your favorite person to play with."_

 _"Coming Mother," squeals a young Lucy._

 _When Lucy's mother would, two to three times a year, meet with someone because of some old family promise. Her mother said she would someday explain this promise that has been kept by every Celestial mage in the Heartfilia family. Lucy always waited for the time her mother would tell her about the promise. For now though, she just waited patiently by the fountain while her mother talked to her the man Lucy dubbed her big brother. Even though she did not see him often, Lucy very much loved her big brother. This times talk seemed to talk a much shorted amount a time, Lucy wondered if it had anything to do with her mother short disappearance not to long ago. About two months back her mother, Layla, came back from being gone for a month. Lucy's father did not seem too worried about it so she tried to not worry too. Although, after coming back her mother seemed to be getting sick._

 _Layla's voice broke her thoughts, "Come on Lucy you can play now."_

 _"Okay mama!" Lucy tried not to rush over._

 _"Why hello little Lucy, how are you," the black haired man asked._

 _"I'm good," Lucy leans towards him to whisper, "But mama doesn't look very healthy right now."_

 _A surprised look washed over their faces, obviously thinking she wouldn't notice._

 _"I'm sure your mother is fine," the man squats down closer to her level, "Now little Lucy, I'm going to have to leave for a while, so that means I won't be able to visit for a long time."_

 _The look on his face makes her think there is more going on. Lucy is not exactly all smarts but she isn't dumb either. She can tell something is going Lucy can ask about it she hears a small "I'm sorry" them everything goes black. The black haired man catches the little girl before she can fall and injure himself. Turning toward the sad blonde woman, he hands Layla her daughter._

 _"I am sorry you had to substitute yourself for the missing key. It takes a huge toll, you do realize what will happen soon?"_

 _"Yes, I know, I chose to go through with it anyways" Layla looks at her daughter, "I also know you adored her . I am sorry you had to make Lucy forget about you, Zeref..."_

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Mother!" A shout came from the blonde in her bed.

"Lucy?" Lyon calls from the living room.

"I'm alright Lyon! Just a dream, or memory I think…"

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be out on the couch," his words pass through the door," it is already nine 'o'clock so we should call the counsel soon."

"I'll be out soon, just going to shower,"

Lucy heard a sound of agreement from him. She was still confused on what was going on with the new memory appearing. When she met Zeref on the job and he said that he was her brother Lucy was skeptical. There was no proof to what he said, yet Lucy was compelled to believe him. Something inside told her it was true, so she decided to trust her instincts. Trusting her instincts was the worst decision she made because it led to her guilds death. Now, with this new memory, Lucy is sure there was some truth to what Zeref said. They may not be blood related but she could tell, just from that one memory, Lucy used to see Zeref as a brother. Now is not the time. Lucy move the soft bed sheets from her body to sit up. Lyon said it was already nine, so she should take a quick shower then get dressed. Lucy walked over to her dresser and picked out a black pair of yoga pants, an ice blue v-neck shirt and black undergarments. Fifteen minutes of try to not think while in the shower passed and now Lucy was standing in her door way.

"Good morning Lyon," a quiet whisper," Sorry I slept in."

"No worries, I woke up only a little bit before you."

"We should probably get this over with, huh," Lucy walked to the couch where Lyon was seated. The blankets still messed up from sleep. Normally she should be asking for him to clean it up, liking a clean house, but this situation is very different.

"Probably, the Magic Counsel should know about it," his voice was clam, but, Lucy had training in detecting body language, Lyon was not calm.

Lucy nodded in agreement and grabbed the communication lacrima off the table. Thinking about the Counsel, she pushed a little of her magic in it to activate it. A soft blue glow emitted form it until a the face of a frog person showed up. Lyon and Lucy were both think of how they are going to explain what happened, mostly Lucy because she saw the guild after I happened and before people were buried.

"Hello, this is the Magic Counsel, how may we be of service?" A monotone voice broke through their thoughts.

Lyon answered before Lucy could," I would like to report and elimination of a light guild that happened."

"Okay, let me redirect you to Captain Lahar who deals with this type of things," it spoke with a calm voice.

An annoyingly generic waiting music came on as they were practically put on hold. Lyon didn't necessarily expect to get sent straight to the Captain, that rarely happens. Listening to the horrible music song though, he realized that they had been waiting for a few minutes. Surely they wouldn't wait this long, right? Lyon hoped they would pick up soon, his new blonde friend seemed to start becoming jittery. Maybe Captain Lahar was just in a meeting or had to finish something, that's why it was taking so long. The music cutting off stopped Lyon from his thoughts. He looked to the lacrima.

"My apologies, I had to finish important paperwork," a surprisingly young man answered. He had black hair pulled up in a knot and wore small rectangular shaped glasses.

"Apology accepted Captain," Lucy suddenly reverted back to the things she learned while growing up as and heiress," I am Lucy Heartfilia and this is Lyon Vastia. I was going to tell you what happened over lacrima, but while waiting I realized this matter is best dealt with in person. I would like to make and appointment, if you would allow it."

"This sounds important from you tone a voice. I will send my partner to come pick you up. It will be faster as he is a Direct Line Mage named Doranbolt," the man pushed up his glassed from the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Captain Lahar," Lucy set down that lacrima as the glow from it went out," Sorry for taking control of that out of sudden."

"No, it's okay, you looked like you got all serious and formal," Lyon let out a small chuckle," I didn't want to interrupt,"

"I couldn't help but let past training come out," a shy smile," but it got us a appointment faster. Speaking of we should probably get ready."

A nod came from the Ice-Make Mage. Lucy stood up and walked over to her room to grab her small back pack. She didn't really know what to put in it though. What are you supposed to bring to this stuff anyways? She could not prepare herself for it so she just ended up setting the bag back down. Across the room Lyon felt awkward, he had nothing to pack or get ready. This was not his guild or even the town he lived in. He honestly had no reason to be there. Yes, he was going to report what happened but that would be mainly Lucy talking, Lyon did not know what happened until he waked in on Lucy after she buried some people. Lyon doesn't even know what it looked like when she saw it. Shaking the thoughts from is head Lyon looked over to see Lucy set her empty bad down. Must not be brining it. Neither of them actually know when the Captains partner was going to get to the apartment.

"Is it okay for me to grab a glass of water," Lyon asked the thinking blonde.

"Yes, of course, " was her reply.

Walking into the small kitchen Lyon grabbed a glass and poured himself some water. Sighing as the cool water went down his throat he heard a knock at the door. Lucy, hearing the knock, walked to her door and opened it. There was a man dressed in the counsel uniform, he had a scar on the side of his face and short, dark brown hair.

"I am Doranbolt, Lahar's partner. I'm here to pick you up," the young officer spoke.

 **~There you go, sorry again that this took longer than expected. Till next time JojiStar out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Now I havn't given up on this fic. I started my junior year in high school a few months ago and I'm in a creative writing class to help furhter my writing. Going over what I have written for this fic so far I realized I can't write how I planned it to be with Lucy getting kicked out and the guild ignoring her ad all that jiz.

I have good news though! I started to rewrite this and I have almost 2 chapters written! All I can say about it is that it's more about Lucy evolving into a better wizard/mage and branching out in who she joins! (also no one ignores her)

I'll be posting the story(as a new fic, not another chapter to this) after I post this! I hope you guys will check it out! Also my beta reader/editor is my teacher(bless him, Mr. D is so chill about stuff) so there will be less mistakes in my writing.


End file.
